Data migration is the process of moving data from one location to another. As computing systems increase in scale and reach, the requirement to be able to reliably access stored data from multiple locations and at high rates has increased in importance. The costs associated with hardware to store the content, infrastructure and labor for managing backups, and then the potential downtime and effort to recover from hardware failures rise quickly as the size of the stored data increase and the time duration for maintaining the data extends from years to decades.